


Friendzoned

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tried to tell Arthur how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: Friendship.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.

No! Nononononono! No way Merlin could allow this! 

Arthur was babbling about jumping out of a plane and how much fun that was going to be.

“No! You can’t!”

“Of course I can! I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks!”

“Then don’t! It’s dangerous! I don’t want anything happening to you!” Merlin started to pace, his mind whirling with all the things that could happen and that he didn’t even want to imagine.

“Oh, come on, Merlin, don’t be such a girl! It’s just a parachute jump! Why are you acting so strange?”

“Because I…I care about you!” Merlin blushed slightly and couldn’t look at Arthur. There, he said it, maybe Arthur would finally understand.

Arthur blinked. “Of course you do.” He smiled. “We’re friends.” He patted Merlin’s shoulder and left to climb into the little plane.

Merlin slumped against the table and fought with the tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
